Karena Hujan
by Rameen
Summary: Karena hujan, kami harus berpisah. Demi kewajiban, kami harus bertahan. / "Jangan pergi!" / "Aku harus pergi!" / NaruHina fic romance and humor? / enjoy aja!. / oneshot
Warning : Jangan anggap serius adegan awal. Karakternya OOC akut dan jangan terlalu baper. Satu hal lagi, mungkin nggak lucu.

Karena Hujan by Rameen.

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance dan Humor (maybe)

.

.

Langit terlihat mendung, udara mulai dingin. Pertanda hujan akan datang sudah menjadi alasan kuat peringatan itu datang.

Tapi apa daya, perasaan mereka tidak bisa hilang semudah itu. Cinta dan rindu semakin besar jika harus di pisah paksa oleh gejala alam yang bahkan tak tentu kapan datangnya.

Tangan mereka masih saling terkait, mencoba menahan satu sama lain agar tidak saling melepaskan. Tatapan mereka terkunci, lengkap dengan bening-bening air mata yang mengancam keluar.

"Jangan pergi." permintaan itu terlontar lagi dari mulut sang pria, dia benar-benar tidak sanggup berpisah dari kekasihnya yang sungguh sangat ia cintai. "Ku mohon jangan pergi, Hinata."

Sang gadis bernama Hinata itu menggigit bibirnya menahan air mata. Tak tahan melihat sorot mata memohon dari sang kekasih. "Tapi aku harus pergi, Naruto-kun." Balasnya serak dan lirih, "Aku harus segera pergi sebelum hujan turun dan membuat semuanya terlambat."

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu, sayang. Please, mengertilah!"

Hinata menggeleng dan berusaha menarik tangannya. "Maaf.." hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan.

Ucapan lirih yang diiringi suara guruh dari langit. Angin yang berhembus menerbangkan helai rambut indigo Hinata dan rambut pirang Naruto. Saling menatap penuh luka takdir yang harus mereka jalani.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sebentar saja?"

"Kita tidak bisa memprediksi hujan, Naruto-kun. Mengertilah, ini kewajibanku. Aku mohon lepaskan aku, aku harus pergi." sang gadis tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang sudah mengalir. Sungguh hal yang menoreh luka bagi mereka karena harus di pisahkan oleh hujan.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis." Naruto mengusap pelan air mata yang mengalir di pipi gembil sang kekasih. Hatinya sakit jika harus melihat gadis itu menangis, lagi.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku juga berat harus meninggalkanmu tapi aku tidak bisa memilih. Ini kewajibanku. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menggeleng, "Jangan bicara begitu, sayang. Jangan mengucapkan cinta seolah itu adalah kata perpisahan. Percayalah kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan menunggumu disini."

Tangisan Hinata semakin keras dan Naruto segera memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat. Menyampaikan jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Perpisahan sementara itu memang harus terjadi, tapi mereka percaya akan tiba waktunya untuk mereka bersama lagi.

Syuu.. angin berhembus.

Gluduk tur tur… gemuruh kembali berbunyi.

Tapi kedua pasangan kekasih itu masih tetap saling memeluk tanpa ada yang mau melepaskan.

,

,

"Hinata! Cepat angkat jemurannya, mau hujan deras nih."

"Iya, nyonya."

Panggilan dengan teriakan kuat itu menginterupsi pelukan mereka dan menciptakan jarak yang memisahkan.

"Naruto-kun, aku harus pergi sebelum hujan. Pakaian yang ku cuci akan basah lagi jika tidak segera di angkat."

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Kumohon!"

"Naruto! Kenapa kau belum memasukan mobil ke garasi? Sudah mau hujan. Cepat masukan!"

"Iya, nyonya."

Teriakan kedua juga sudah terdengar, membuat kedua kekasih itu harus semakin melepas diri satu sama lain.

"Hinata.."

"Pergilah Naruto-kun, aku juga harus pergi. Walau berat, kerjakan kewajibanmu."

"Hinata, berjanjilah kita akan bersama lagi. Di sini."

Hinata mengangguk cepat, "Pasti Naruto-kun, aku akan kembali ke sini untukmu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Dan mereka kembali berpelukan.

Sementara itu, kedua wanita yang tadi berteriak hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan absurd pembantu mereka.

Ya ampun, apa masalahnya berpisah sebentar untuk mengangkat baju dan memasukan mobil? Kedua wanita itu harus mengakui jika kedua pembantu mereka memiliki keanehan yang sudah final.

Hah, mereka menghela nafas saat sepasang kekasih itu masih saling berpelukan dan menangis.

Hal konyol yang selalu terjadi setiap hari. SETIAP HARI. Bahkan bisa sampai tiga kali sehari.

,

,

"Huwaaa… Hinata-chan, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

"Hiks.. hiks… aku juga, Naruto-kun."

Ctar.. ctar.. teriakan langit kembali menjadi baground yang baik.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto!"

"Iya, Nyonyaaaa…."

.

.

END

.

.

Berakhir dengan gajenya. Ini adalah ide konyol teraneh yang pernah melintas di pikiranku saat tengah mendengar music. Terinpirasi dari lagu 'Bohong – Project Pop'. Anggaplah disini NaruHina sepasang pembantu yang berpacaran karena tinggal di rumah majikan mereka yang bersebelahan. Memiliki sikap agak gelo dan lebay tingkat dewa.

Aku tahu ini mungkin tidak cocok untuk genre Humor, tapi aku cuma tidak mau kalian salah paham dan mengira ini cerita yang serius. Cuma buat suka-suka kok. Enjoy guys..

Love you, all.

Salam, Rameen.


End file.
